


Rumors

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Secret Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: The Overboss rushes to tell Mags Black the latest gossip and rumors, but there is something else the two must do first, and it has to be done behind closed doors only.
Relationships: Mags Black/Female Overboss, Mags Black/Female Sole Survivor, Mags Black/Overboss, Mags Black/Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Kudos: 10





	Rumors

“Overboss. What a pleasant surprise.” Mags smiled at the woman that had entered The Parlour, most likely still armed to the teeth with weapons that she kept hidden beneath her clothes. Clothes that, Mags had to admit, would be a delight to take off. “What brings you by?”

“Been hearing rumors,” Nora said softly, her eyes roving the dimly lit room until they landed on William as he sat in his usual chair, watching her just as closely. “I thought you might like to hear them, too.”

“Rumors,” Mags repeated, her interest suddenly piqued. “Please, Overboss, do go on.”

“Not here,” Nora whispered, moving her eyes from William to Mags. “I think this might be where the rumors started.”

“Of course,” Mags agreed, sparing a glance at her older brother as he looked at her in question. She gave a subtle shrug of her shoulders before turning on heel to lead the Overboss to her sleeping quarters, furthest from the dining area but closest to the stage. When William made to follow, she motioned him back. “We need to speak in private,” she explained. “Make sure nobody drops in or interrupts us.”

“Right,” William muttered, his deep voice traveling across the stage easily. Mags offered him a confused smile before unlocking the door and motioning for the Overboss to enter first. Once inside, she dropped the act and locked the knob tight.

“A very good ruse,” the blonde complimented, already shedding her armor as she approached her bed. Behind her, Nora shrugged and grinned bashfully.

“I honestly thought William was going to follow us in here,” she said as Mags began to remove her jacket, setting it gingerly on the back of the chair. “Would have made this whole thing a little more awkward.”

Mags chuckled lightly at the thought of her older brother walking in on them, but the idea honestly was a turn-off for her. There were some things that siblings just didn’t share. A sex life was one of them, whether it be sharing partners or stories, neither of which Mags had any interest in letting the elder in on.

“I was honestly a little worried when you came in like you did,” Mags admitted, turning to face the other as she began to unbutton her blouse, shrugging it carefully down her shoulders before half-folding and setting it aside as well.

“Well, I had to make it convincing somehow,” Nora said, watching with great interest as Mags kicked off her heels and began to undo her trousers. “Need any help?”

“No, Overboss, I’ve got this.” Mags worked the button off carefully, then slowly pulled the zipper down, her brown eyes on the Overboss the entire time. “Would you like help with yours?”

“Hmm? Oh, no I– oh, okay.”

Mags was already working on stripping the Overboss down, allowing her fingers to trace lines and loops on the exposed flesh as it appeared. Soon she was stripped down to nothing but her bashful smile.

“I am so glad you could make it today,” Mags said softly as she reached up to stroke the others cheek. “I was starting to worry.”

“About what?”

“That perhaps you’ve grown bored of us. Or worse, you started something with Gage.”

“No, not yet,” Nora teased. “He’s still being a prude.”

“Cute,” Mags deadpanned, dropping her hand to her side. Nora laughed reaching for the blonde’s hand and raising it to her lips.

“You know that I wouldn’t even look at anyone else so long as I have you to keep me company, Mags.”

Mags did know, she just liked to hear it said. She liked to hear it coming from the lips of the Overboss herself, to see the look in her eyes as she promised that she was her one and only in the world, no matter what anyone else said.

“Come,” Mags said, keeping hold of the hand that had raised her to lead the Overboss to her bed where she settled down gently, taking care not to creak the bed too much.

“That’s what I plan to make you do,” Nora said as she lowered herself to her knees between the leaders knees. Mags nearly purred as Nora set to work, kissing up one smooth thigh and down the other, taking care to avoid the area that needed attention the most.

“Such a tease,” Mags cooed, watching as the Overboss worked her way up the same thigh she had descended, her tongue ghosting over the waiting sex on her way past. “Do I have to ask?”

“No,” Nora answered, her voice muffled against the pale flesh where she nipped lightly. “You know I like to take my time with you. Something this delicious and beautiful should be savored.”

Mags let the words wash over her as she spread her legs further, wanting to encourage her lover with gestures instead of words. Nora seemed to take the hint as she quickly moved her mouth up, pressing a gentle kiss to the lips that couldn’t kiss back before delving her tongue between them, nearly pulling a moan from Mags.

Had they been alone in the Parlour, or even back at the Fizztop, she would have been loud. She would have screamed her praises for the Overboss as her tongue and lips worked, teasing and pulling the leader toward orgasm. Not once in all her years had she met someone with such talent. She often wondered but never asked where she had learned such a skill. She wasn’t sure she wanted an honest answer.

Nora pulled back for a moment, replacing her tongue with her fingers, pinching and tugging until Mags was falling back onto the bed, no longer caring if it made a noise or mused up her hair. All she cared about was how those fingers were working, pleasing her and drawing her closer to orgasm. When the fingers entered her and the tongue returned it was like the entire world around her ceased to exist.

The noise she made was hardly human as she struggled to keep her voice down, not wanting to draw attention to her quarters while she was alone with the Overboss. They were supposed to be a secret, if only to avoid unwanted attention towards either of them.

As she came down from her post-orgasm high she became aware that Nora was still going, her tongue still lightly teasing. Forgetting herself for a moment, Mags reached down to push her away. The Overboss laughed again before standing up and offering Mags a hand, the one that wasn’t wet from the raiders cum.

“I wish I could’ve done more,” Nora said in lieu of apology.

“You did wonderful,” Mags managed, hooding her eyes heavily as she accepted the hand and stood. Rather than offering the kiss she normally would in return she began to back the other toward the desk in the corner, pushing her until Nora was raising herself onto the ledge. As soon as she was in position, Mags was pushing herself between her thighs and sliding a hand between herself and the other on the desk, her intent obvious.

“You don’t–” Nora began, only to be cut off by the blonde.

“It’s only fair,” Mags said by way of explanation as she pressed a finger to the clit and began to rub. Nora bit her bottom lip as she swallowed her own moan, a sight that Mags had never seen before but found she was enjoying. “As many times as you have taken care of me– of us– I think it’s only that I find some way to repay you.”

“F-fuck, Mags.”

“Say that again,” Mags commanded. Nora bit her lip again and shook her head. With her free hand, Mags reached up to pull the lips from her teeth and kiss her. It wasn’t like the other quick kisses they had shared in the shadows, this one was deep and passionate. It left Nora gasping for breath at the end and desperate for something inside her.

As if reading her mind, Mags slipped a finger into her, crooking it up until Nora was whimpering and begging for more with her eyes.

“We appreciate you around her, Overboss. Myself more than all of them. I wanted to prove it to you. Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Nora managed, her voice hardly more than a squeak. Mags hummed softly, adding another finger to the mix.

“Are you happy with me?”

“Of course,” Nora answered, her thighs starting to tremble with the effort of keeping herself on the desk.

“Are you going to come back to me for more?”

“I w-wouldn’t go to anyone else,” Nora promised. Mags leaned in to kiss her again, drinking in the moans that escaped her as the orgasm rocked her body. She continued to kiss her even as she retrieved her hand from the now drenched and satisfied cunt. She continued to kiss her even as she pulled her off the desk, back into the middle of the room where anyone could walk in on them for all she cared in that moment.

Let them talk, Mags told herself. Let them say what they will. Maybe they were already talking, spreading real rumors about them. They could fall on deaf ears for all she cared. All that mattered in that moment was the woman pulled flush against her.

By time Mags pulled back this time, they were both gasping for breath, each searching the others eyes desperately for an answer to an unvoiced question. It seemed they both found the answer in the end.

“I need to go,” Nora said, shattering the delicate moment in just four words. Mags cleared her throat and nodded.

“Of course. You must be rather busy trying to keep the other gangs in line.”

Nora snorted, a rather unattractive but amusing noise. “Yeah. At least your gang seems pretty tame. Although I guess with William watching from the shadows all the time I would be afraid to fuck up, too.”

Mags had to laugh, even if it was dry, and admit to herself that having William around certainly did help keep everyone else in check. Not to say there weren’t still a number of screw-ups now and then, but why bother the Overboss with such small details as that?

Instead, Mags watched as the Overboss re-dressed herself. The tight shorts, the baggy tee, and the boots that were probably stuffed at the toes to keep them on her feet. Mags never would have thought she could find such an otherwise appalling outfit attractive, but ever since she had begun her private affair with the Overboss she had to admit it was a look that certainly had its own laid-back charm. As if feeling the gaze on her, Nora looked up from readjusting her belt and smiled.

“As much as I love the look on you, I think you might want to get dressed, too. Unless you’re waiting for some help?”

“No, I’ve got it,” Mags replied with a coy smile. “I was simply enjoying the show.”

Nora grinned and blushed before ducking her head shyly. “Oh, uhm. There actually was a rumor going around. Nothing serious, just some Pack-holes bragging they had an informant in your ranks.”

“An informant?” Mags blinked in surprise, wondering how the Overboss might’ve gleaned such information.

“Yeah, but the fact they made sure to talk about when they knew I would be around makes me think they just wanted to ruffle some feathers here. So to speak.”

“I see,” Mags said thoughtfully, putting her best grateful smile as her mind began to race. Who could it be among her ranks? What if they found out about her affair with the Overboss and decided to use it against her? Against both of them? Shaking the ‘what-ifs’ from her head, Mags offered another smile. “Well, thank you for keeping me informed.”

“Of course,” Nora said, already inching her way awkwardly toward the door. “Well, now I have to go and act like nothing just happened. Better to… keep it this way, I guess?”

“Soon we will tell the world, Overboss. I promise.” Mags stepped back toward her own clothes, still neatly folded on the back of the chair.

“Soon,” Nora repeated, taking a moment to straighten her top as Mags pulled on her trousers, redoing the button and zipper much quicker than she had undone them. “Soon you will be the only one I need around.”

“Yes,” Mags agreed as a genuine smile appearing on her face. “Soon we will be the only ones left in this god-forsaken world and it will all be ours.”

Nora left the room as Mags finished dressing, and she was long gone by time Mags opened the door again. Holding her head high and doing her best to act as though nothing but a long talk had occurred, she approached her brother at the table he still occupied.

“So what did she say?” William leaned onto the table, keeping his voice low as he took in the look on his sister’s face. Satisfied, relaxed, and worry-free. Not the look he had been expecting from her with how she had left the dining room.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just that one of our people may be an informant for the Pack. Nothing to worry about, really.”

“An informant for the Pack is nothing to worry about?” William had to say it back to her, hoping she would understand just how ridiculous she sounded. Instead she nodded.

“Yes, William. Nothing to worry about. She said the rumor itself came from the Pack, so most likely they wanted her to hear it anyways. They knew she would come to us– to me with it.”

“Uh-huh. And your armor?”

“What about it?” Mags turned her eyes to her brother as he glanced down. Her armor, the armor she had been wearing when the Overboss first arrived, was gone. The color rose to her cheeks as she attempted to stammer out her answer. Instead, William raised his hands, then his glass. “Not my business.”

“Agreed,” Mags snapped, standing up to rush back to her room, cursing herself for being so foolish. But that was what happened when you had so many secrets to keep. You would forget things like that. You would forget armor, you would forget to keep your guard up, and sometimes you would forget that you had really had no interest in keeping up the charade for so long.

Mags froze mid-adjustment of her chest piece as she realized something. Sure, when it had started it had really been nothing but a charade, something to keep the Operators first and foremost in the newcomers mind. But now? Now it was less of a game and more of a real relationship.

It was a realization that once would have made her hate herself. But now it simply made her smile. 

_Rumors be damned,_ she thought to herself as she began to gather the rest of the metal plating, _Maybe it’s time to come out about all this after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
